1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purification of water storage tanks under pressure with a water recirculating capability to entrain air therein and ozone produced by a UV lamp is mounted therein that also provides radiation for virucidal and germicidal purposes.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Presently, pressurized water storage tanks are commercially available which tanks rely upon the pressure of inflowing water, as might be present in a municipal water system, to provide a flow of water upon opening a tap or the like. These tanks include a lower section housing inflowing water and an outlet conduit extends therefrom for discharge of the water. A head space exists in the upper section of the water tank which will become pressurized as a function of the pressure of the inflowing water from a municipal system or the like. A vent in the form of a conduit or the like extends downwardly into the upper section of the water storage tank to permit discharge of air when the water level drops below the inlet to the vent. As water is withdrawn from the water storage tank, the discharged water is replaced by water flowing into the tank. The water level within the water storage tank will rise above the inlet of the vent until the air pressure in the upper section essential corresponds with the pressure of the water flowing into the tank. In the event of rapid discharge of water at a rate in excess of the water inflow rate, the water level may drop below the inlet to the vent. In such event, the air pressure within the upper section of the water tank will be immediately reduced to atmospheric pressure and enhance fill to a predetermined water level as back pressure for the inflowing water has been removed.
Water storage tanks of this type have been extensively used in residential and commercial environments. Depending upon numerous factors, the quality of the water may be degraded due to the presence and growth of various microorganisms, including bacteria, viruses, algae, etc. Additionally, the water may contain iron, manganese, arsenic, other natural organic matter, pesticides, sulfur based compounds (such as hydrogen sulfide) or any other oxidizable compounds. The presence of this foreign matter may present not only a health hazard but also render the water unpalatable or un-potable.